verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Robert F. Kennedy
Robert Francis Kennedy (* 20. November 1925 †† 6. Juni 1968) war unter der Präsidentschaft seines älteren Bruders John F. Kennedy Justizminister und kandidierte 1968 als aussichtsreichster Kandidat für das Amt des Präsidenten. Am 5. Juni 1968 wurde er bei einem Attentat verwundet und erlag am Folgetag den Verletzungen. Biographie Robert F. "Bobby" Kennedy (RFK) wurde am 20. November 1925 in den Kennedy-Clan geboren und war das siebte Kind von Joseph P. und Rose Kennedy. Er studierte Rechtswissenschaften in Harvard und der University of Virginia. Nach seinem Dienst in der Navy leitete er den Wahlkampf seines Bruders zunächst zum Amt des Senators und später zum Amt des Präsidenten. John F. Kennedy revanchierte sich dafür, indem er ihn zunächst zum Senatsjuristen und später zum Justizminister aufsteigen ließ. Robert engagierte sich während seiner Zeit als Justizminister im Kampf gegen die Mafia, obwohl diese einen nicht unerheblichen Teil zum Wahlsieg von John F. Kennedy beigetragen hatte. In dieser von Krisen geschüttelten Zeit (Schweinebuchtinvasion und Kuba-Krise) avancierte "Bobby" zum engsten Berater seines Bruders. Einige vermuten, dass er in dieser Zeit auch in ein Mordkomplott gegen Marilyn Monroe verstrickt war, um zu verhindern, dass die Schauspielerin die sehr engen Beziehungen zu den Kennedy-Brüdern öffentlich machen konnte. Nach dem tödlichen Attentat auf seinen Bruder kandidierte er 1964 für das Amt des Senators von New York und folgte der Laufbahn seines Bruders als er 1968 für das Amt des Präsidenten kandidierte. Lyndon B. Johnson verzichtete auf eine weitere Kandidatur und so waren seine größten Konkurrenten Eugene McCarthy (nicht zu verwechseln mit Joseph McCarthy) und der Vizepräsident Hubert H. Humphrey. Kennedys Wahlkampf schien zu einem vollen Erfolg zu werden, besonders in der latein- und afroamerikanischen Minderheit stieß er auf Begeisterungsstürme, die für die USA einmalig waren. Nach dem Sieg in den Vorwahlen in Kalifornien am 4. Juni hielt er kurz vor Mitternacht eine Dankesrede im Hotel "Ambassador" (L.A.). Kurz darauf soll er von Sirhan Bishara Sirhan, einem palästinensischen Einwanderer, angeschossen worden sein. Am 6. Juni verstarb er an seiner Verletzung. Sirhan wurde zuerst zu Tode verurteilt, später wurde sein Todesurteil jedoch in eine lebenslange Freiheitsstrafe umgewandelt. Das Attentat Im Ballsaal des Hotels "Ambassador" hielt Kennedy kurz vor Mitternacht eine Dankesrede nach einem entscheidenden Sieg in den Vorwahlen, danach sollte er durch die Küche des Hotels zu einer Pressekonferenz gebracht werden. Als er den Weg durch die Küche gebracht wurde trat ihm Sirhan Sirhan entgegen, ging auf ihn zu und feuerte aus 2 Meter Entfernung mit einer 22-kalibrigen achtschüssigen Pistole auf ihn und seine Begleiter, so jedenfalls die "offizielle" Version. 3 Kugeln treffen Kennedy, eine streift ihn und trifft Paul Schrade, vier weitere Kugeln treffen je eine weitere Person. Robert Kennedy verstirbt 26 Stunden nach dem Attentat. Das Motiv des christlichen Palästinensers Sirhan soll ein Hass gegen Kennedy gewesen sein: Wochen vor dem Attentat soll sich Kennedy, während des Sechs-Tage Krieges, auf die Seite der Israelis gestellt haben. In Sirhans Tagebuch fand man den Satz "RFK muss sterben". Sirhans Verteidiger plädierte auf Geistesgestörtheit, laut Sirhans Aussage könne er sich weder an die Minuten vor dem Mord noch an das was danach geschah erinnern bis man ihn festnahm. Spekulationen Zu gezielte Untersuchung Die Untersuchung nach dem Fall beschränkte sich gleich auf Sirhan als Täter. Hinweise in andere Richtungen wurden nicht wahrgenommen. Michael Nielsen, leitender Beamter der Untersuchung, sagte dazu: "Man wollte keine so verfahrene Situation wie damals in Dallas haben, wo es im Nachhinein viele Spekulationen gab". Einige Beweismaterialien wurden vernichtet bevor es zum Prozess gegen Sirhan kam. So etwa die Fotos von Scott Enyart, damals 15-jährig, der sich mit einem gestohlenen Presseausweis in die Veranstaltung eingeschlichen hatte. Die Fotos die er direkt vom Attentat gemacht hatte wurden vernichtet. Das Mörder-Pärchen? Paul Scharaga, einer der ersten Polizisten am Tatort, sagte aus dass ein jüdisches Ehepaar, vermutlich mit dem Namen Bernstein, ihm gesagt hatte das kurz nach dem Attentat ein Pärchen aus der Küche gerannt sei und gerufen hätte "Wir haben ihn erschossen". Auf Frau Bernsteins Frage wen sie denn erschossen hätten antwortete das Pärchen Kennedy und rannte weg. Scharagas gab dies in seiner Aussage wieder und war schockiert als er später las er hätte sich geirrt und das Pärchen hätte "Sie haben ihn erschossen" gerufen. Scharaga ging damit an die Öffentlichkeit, worauf hin die Polizei eine Frau präsentierte, die angeblich zu dem Pärchen gehört haben soll und aussagt sie hätten "Sie haben ihn erschossen" gerufen. Obwohl die präsentierte Frau am Tag des Attentat nachweislich in der Küche des Hotels war, zweifeln viele an dass sie mit der Frau des Pärchens identisch war. Die Präsentierte war blond, flachbrüstig, soll an dem Tag ein grün-gelbgemustertes Kleid getragen haben und auf Krücken gegangen sein, die Zeugenaussagen sprachen hingegen von einer Brünetten Frau mit einem größeren Brustumfang, in einem weiß-schwarzgemusterten Kleid, von Krücken soll keiner der Zeugen berichtet haben. Sandra Serrano, eine Mitarbeiterin aus Kennedys Wahlkampfteam, berichtete ebenfalls von einem Pärchen, welches "Wir haben ihn getötet!" gerufen haben soll. Man versuchte sie während ihres Verhörs zu einer anders lautenden Aussage zu drängen. Was für einen Grund könnten die Täter gehabt haben ihre Täterschaft lauthals zu verkünden? Waren sie sich etwa so sicher nicht zur Verantwortung gezogen zu werden? Sirhan ein programmierter Mörder? Laut Eigenaussage kam Sirhan völlig zufällig um 19 Uhr zu dem "Ambassador" Hotel. Dort sahen ihn mehrere Zeugen wie er mit einer brünetten Frau in einem weißen Kleid mit schwarzen Punkten gesehen wurde (vgl. Mörderpärchen). Laut Sirhan war das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, dass die Frau zu ihm sagte "Gieß mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein, mit viel Milch und Zucker!". Erst als Sirhan in der Küche überwältigt wurde, setzte seine Erinnerung wieder ein. Als die Psychiater Dr. Seymor Pollack (Anklage) und Dr. Bernhard Diamond (Verteidigung) versuchten die verlorene Erinnerung unter Hypnose zurück zu gewinnen hatten sie keinen Erfolg (Der Erfolg einer solchen Behandlung mit Hypnose ist vom Patienten abhängig). Pollack versuchte Sirhan sogar einzuschüchtern: "Du hast vor den Geschworenen keine Chance, wenn Du hier weiter schauspielerst!" Dies lässt eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten offen, entweder Sirhan spielte den Gehirngewaschenen oder er war tatsächlich Opfer einer Gehirnwäsche und die Frau im gepunkteten Kleid gab ihn den unterbewussten Befehl Kennedy zu töten. Wenn letzteres der Fall ist, erklärt es dann das Sirhan im Trance-Zustand trotz der geringen Entfernung zwischen ihm und Kennedy daneben geschossen haben soll? Es ist umstritten ob es möglich ist einen Menschen mittels Hypnose so zu manipulieren, tatsächlich gab es aber Forschungen der CIA wie das Projekt MK ULTRA, die sich mit Gehirnwäsche beschäftigten. Problematisch zu belegen ist, dass Sirhan an einer Behandlung teilgenommen haben soll. Belegt ist, dass Sirhan, der von einer Karriere als Jockey träumte, nach einem Reitunfall unnter Schmerzen und Halluzinationen litt. Er suchte deshalb ungefähr 10 verschiedene Ärzte auf und versuchte auch Selbsthypnose. Eine Stelle aus Sirhans Tagebuch führte zu Spekulationen über den Arzt der Sirhan die Gehirnwäsche verpasst haben könnte, dort steht: "God help me - please help me - Salvo Di De Salvo Die S Salvo". Albert DiSalvo war 10 Jahre lang ein Mörder, der als "Würger von Boston" bekannt war. Der Psychiater Dr. William Bryan prahlte mit der Heilung von DiSalvo und war gleichzeitig als Wissenschaftler in die CIA-Forschungen involviert gewesen, weshalb vermutet wird das Sirhan sich in seiner Verzweiflung an den bekannten Psychiater gewendet hatte. Beweise hierfür liegen aber keine vor. Von wo kamen die Schüsse? Der Gerichtsmediziner Thomas Noguchi und der Polizeiexperte DeWayne Wolfer kamen nach ihrer Untersuchung der Schmauchspuren zu dem Ergebnis, dass die 3 Schüsse auf Kennedy aus nächster Nähe, maximal 10 cm, abgegeben wurden. Auch der Polizeibericht von L.A. heißt es, dass die 3 Schüsse aus bis zu 15 cm Distanz abgegeben wurden. Die erste Kugel sei knapp hinter seinem rechten Ohr abgegeben worden und durchschlug den Kopf, die zweite und dritte Kugel unterhalb der rechten Achsel, beide durchschlugen den Oberkörper. Laut Noguchi kamen alle Schüsse von hinten. Zeugen sagten aber aus, dass Sirhan von vorne kam und das zwischen ihm und Kennedy minimal 50 cm Abstand war, in einem späteren Polizeibericht wurde sogar von 2 m gesprochen. Der Kellner Karl Uecker führte Kennedy durch die Küche und war so sehr nahe am Tatgeschehen, nämlich genau zwischen Kennedy und Sirhan. Auch laut seiner Aussage schoss Sirhan von vorne und nicht aus nächster Nähe. Nach dem zweiten Schuss soll Uecker versucht haben, Sirhan gegen ein Bügelbrett zu stoßen. Ein zweiter Schütze? Paul Schrade wurde durch eine Kugel,, die Kennedys Schulter durchschlagen haben soll, schwer am Kopf verletzt. Er sagte aus, dass es der Polizei schwer fiel die Bahn der Kugel zu rekonstruieren und dass sie vermutlich von einer zweiten Waffe abgegeben wurde. William Harper, Kriminologe, verglich eine Kugel, die man angeblich aus Kennedys Hals entfernt hatte mit einer aus dem Körper eines anderen Verletzten. Sein Ergebnis: Beide Kugeln wurden aus unterschiedlichen Waffen, vom gleichen Kaliber, abgegeben. Gerichtsmediziner Herbert MacDonnell bestätigte Harpers Ergebnisse. Auch soll die Anzahl der Kugeln nicht zu der achtschüssigen Waffe passen. Zwar seinem angeblich laut der Polizei nur 8 Kugeln gefunden worden sein (2 in Kennedy, 5 in den Verwundeten und eine in der Decke), aber der FBI-Beamte William Bailey sagte aus, er habe weitere Einschüsse in der Decke, an einem Türholm und an einem Türrahmen gesehen: "Als ich dort ankam, blieb ich vielleicht 20 Minuten in der Nähe der Küche. Dabei bemerkte ich 2 Kugellöcher im mittleren Schwingtürpfosten der Küche. Man konnte noch die Geschosbasis und das weggesplitterte Holz erkennen". Auch Martin Petrusky und Angelo DiPierro sollen zwei Einschusslöcher und eine Kugel gesehen haben an den Stellen die Bailey beschrieb. Als Fotos von den Löchern in den 70ern auftauchten, sagte man dass sie falsch beschriftet wurden und es sich um die Löcher von Nägeln handelte. Die Innenverkleidung und damit auch die Türrahmen wurden von der Polizei konfisziert und später ,angeblich um das Lager zu entlasten und als sie nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, vernichtet. Thane Eugen Cesar Thane Eugen Cesar war ein Sicherheitsbeamter Kennedys, der als Einziger nachweislich - außer Sirhan - eine Waffe beim Attentat bei sich trug. Zeugen sahen ihn, wie er kurz nach dem Attentat mit gezogener Waffe da stand, wussten aber nicht zu sagen wann er die Waffe gezogen hatte. Einige glauben dass Cesar, ein völlig unerfahrener Sicherheitsbeamter, am Tattag in Panik geraten sei und hätte Kennedy dabei aus Versehen getroffen habe. Laut Eigenaussage hatte er aber keinen Schuss abgegeben. Mehrere Zeugen widersprachen dem. Der NBC-Mitarbeiter Donald Schulman, zum Zeitpunkt des Attentats hinter Cesar und Kennedy, sagte "Ein kaukasischer weißer Herr ist vorgetreten und hat dreimal geschossen, der Sicherheitsmann hat Kennedy währenddessen dreimal getroffen. Mr. Kennedy fiel zu Boden. Sie haben ihn weggetragen. Der Sicherheitsmann hat zurück geschossen" Cesars Dienstwaffe war allerdings 38-kalibrig, es stellte sich aber heraus, dass Cesar einen H&H-22-kalibrigen Revolver besaß. Laut Cesars Aussage verkaufte er diesen 3 Monate vor dem Attentat, die Quittung aber wies den 6.September 1968 als Verkaufszeit aus. Als man den Besitzer der Waffe 1972 fand erklärte dieser, dass ihm die Waffen gestohlen wurde. Category:Person Category:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Category:20. Jahrhundert Category:Attentat Kategorie:Kennedy